My Beloved Angel
by SilverTiger14
Summary: REDO! When two people love each other and don't know how to tell each other, what will they do? Love will find it's way into their lives one way or another. SasuNaru, and other pairings. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry to the people who liked the one before this one but I just didn't like it at all. It was just too similar to others that other people wrote. Well for some people who still might not understand, **This is a redo of my previous story 'My Beloved Angle'!** Okay now on to the story.

---

Naruto looked up at the sky. He didn't know how to explain how he felt but it wasn't good. Him and his team just got back from a mission and it went perfectly, the problem was that he got hurt. Not physically but more mentally.

On the mission they met a boy that looked just like Haku. He even talked like him. He had someone he loved so much that he would do anything for him, just like Haku. Naruto didn't know why it hurt him that much, it just did. It reminded him of his devotion to the Hidden Leaf Village.

It's been about three years since the attack on the Hidden Leaf and they were progressing nicely. Most of the houses that were destroyed were back, along with the shops, and the fields. Hearts were the main things that needed to be fixed.

People were still crying over loved ones lost and the loss of our beloved Hokage. Of course we have Tsunade but she hasn't earned all of our respect, not like Sarutobi. He was a very respected man within and without of the village.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts, "Naruto? I've been calling you for five minutes and you haven't answered. Are you okay?" It was Sakura. She has been worrying about him all since the mission.

"Yeah...I was just thinking about the 3rd Hokage." Sakura frowned.

"Oh. Well I wanted to know if you were going to come to the birthday party Ino and I are throwing for Sasuke-kun. We need to know if we need food for you or not." He looked back at the setting sun. It was just beautiful.

"Yeah, I'll come to that bastard's birthday party." He smirked.

"If you ruin this, your dead." Sakura glared at him. He just shook his head and she left. He was now left alone again. He was alone a lot more than he was two years ago. It wasn't that everyone hated him, they actually respected him more now, surprisingly.

After the battle with Gaara, the villagers started to think that they could trust him in keeping the fox demon in him. He wasn't given rotten food all of the time now, only by a few grocers. Him and Sasuke got along, some what. It was strange for him to be respected but he liked it more than not.

The blonde sighed. Jiraiya is going to take him away to different countries to train, and for the pervert to do some 'research'. Truly he doesn't want to leave but he does want to get stronger. It's a cost he's going to take.

"Naruto?" Kakashi walked up to the thinking blonde. The silver-haired man looked at his student.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked at his sensei. The man was looking at him, curiosity showed in his one eye.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird all since we met that boy." The man sat down beside him and looked at the sky, just like Naruto was.

"Yeah. . .I'm fine." Kakashi glared at him the look that said 'Don't you dare lie to me' and Naruto sighed. "Okay. All since we saw that boy, I kept remembering what Haku said and what he did for Zabuza." Kakashi nodded.

"Me too. I don't know why it would effect only us and not the others." He sighed.

"Well, we saw most of it, Sakura and Sasuke didn't see as much." Naruto stated. He had gotten smarter over the three years since the Chunnin Exams.

"True." They just sat there in silence. It was a nice silence, neither of them wanted to ruin it. They did this quiet a bit. It was like their time together, just like Kakashi and Sasuke's time together in that one month before the Chunnin Exams.

The sun was set but the two didn't move. They were just looking at the progress the city had made in rebuilding itself.

"Sarutobi would be proud of us now." Kakashi sighed. Naruto just smiled a little.

"No." Kakashi looked at him surprised. "All of the Hokage's are proud of us." Kakashi smiled at this and got up.

"Well sad to say but I have to go meet Iruka and talk about something. I'll see you tomorrow." The two nodded and Naruto waited until the silver-haired man was out of sight until he got up too.

He walked back to town from the Hokage Mountain. He had to go home and get ready for tomorrow. Ino and Sakura had been planning this party for Sasuke for two months. It was pitiful, truly, how many fan girls were going to be there.

The blonde sighed. He just didn't know what he was feeling. He felt like he was being left out of something. Something wasn't right. But what was it? Was it something bad? Good? He knew not. It was just strange to feel like this for him. He sighed again.

"Naruto?" The blonde turned around and smiled. Sasuke just frowned even more knowing that it was fake.

"What's wrong?" The blonde dobe looked at him curiously. "Don't give me that. I know some thing is wrong." Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke, I can't give you an answer to something I don't even know." Sasuke looked at him and started to walk, Naruto following his movement.

"Are you going to Sakura and Ino's party tomorrow?" The blonde nodded.

"Sadly because of all of your beloved fan girls."

"They're not my beloved fan girls. More like annoying pests." The two chuckled.

"True. I'm surprised you're not being jumped right now." Naruto smirked.

"Why?"

"Well, they do stalk you 24-7. I'm just surprised that we don't hear any giggling or any yells like 'Sasuke-kun!' 'Marry me!'" Naruto said sarcastically. The raven chuckled. It was all true. All since the raven was old enough to be liked. He was cute, the blonde had to admit.

"So are you going?" Naruto looked at the raven, hopefully.

"Well, since you are going, I might as well." The raven sighed sarcastically. Naruto just smiled brightly.

"Good! Now I have someone to annoy the whole time!" Sasuke glared at him. "What?"

"If you are annoying then I'm leaving." Naruto just laughed. They continued in a good silence. Soon both of then realized that they were right in front of Naruto's apartment, neither of them wanting to say goodbye just yet but knew that they had too.

"Um...so I'll see you in the morning." Naruto turned and waved.

"Yeah dobe. See ya." He waved, hearing a curse for the name and left. Neither of them knew of the love they shared for each other but fate had a new plan for them.

---

I hope you liked this one better. If there are any mistakes with anything, other than the years, then just send it to me in a review. Also, if you have any questions, you know what to do!

-Silver


	2. Filler

Here's the next chapter. I tried to update last night but something was wrong with fanfiction. Oh well, I finially got it up. I hope you enjoy!

---Filler---

"Do you think that it's possible?" Iruka looked into Kakashi's eyes.

Kakashi smiled at his lover. "Of course I do. Iruka, didn't you say yesterday that you saw the two talking ALONE?"

"Yes but they might just be really good friends, nothing more, nothing less." Kakashi sighed.

"How did you fall in love with me?" Iruka frowned.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi chuckled.

"I mean, why did you say yes to going on a date with me?"

"You know why."

"Just confirm something for me." Iruka looked at him and just sighed.

"It was because...you helped Naruto and-"

"No, the real reason."

"Alright. It was because I fell in love with you when you first fought Itachi and you protected Asuma and Kurenai and I also fell in love with your charm." Iruka looked away embarrassed.

"Now, maybe Sasuke and Naruto do love each other. Sasuke might love Naruto because of his charm and Naruto might love Sasuke because of his looks or something else, we don't know for sure. Let's just see how things play out." He walked up to Iruka and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist.

"Kakashi?" Iruka closed his eyes slightly.

"Hm?" The silver haired man drew closer.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

- - -

Sakura looked up at Ino. "How are the decorations up there?" They were at Sakura's house preparing for the party later that evening. Everyone was excited.

"They're doing good. I'm just about done." Sakura's house had streamers, balloons, and other needed things all around the place. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were all helping with the decorations and getting the food. The others have been on missions or training too much to help with anything but it was all okay.

"Sasuke-kun's going to love this!" Sakura shouted when Ino stepped off of the ladder. They jumped up and down in pure joy.

"I know!" The did the fan girl scream and all the others just sighed.

"Girls are so troublesome."

"Shikamaru, you think that everything is troublesome or just a drag, so can it." He rolled his eyes. Choji just chuckled.

"Hey Shika, do you want to come with me and get the cake. My mom should be just about done with it." Choji started to walk out of the door.

"Yeah. Anything to get me away from these fangirls." He got a hit above his head.

"Let's get out of here before we become deaf or seriously injured." The two boys took off running out of the door, curses flying after them.

"S-so Ino, when's the party starting. I want to go home and be able to get ready." Hinata asked. She had also grown up quiet a bit, not studdering as much or as shy. Maybe it was just because she was going out with Kiba, or something like that.

"It starts at eight and will probably end around ten. Do you know if Neji and TenTen is coming?"

"Yeah, they just got back from a mission but they will be here. Lee too." Sakura sighed.

"Did we have to invite him?"

"You know that you want him here." Ino shoved her elbow lightly into her friends side.

"You know that I only love Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl shoved Ino away.

"Right." Ino said sarcastically. Kiba walked into the room and looked around.

"Where's Choji and Skikamaru? Did they bail?" He smirked knowing that if they did then they were in trouble.

"No, they just left to go get the cake."

"Aw." He whined. He walked over to the couch and sat down, pouting. "Why do they get out of decorating for that damn Uchiha? It's not fair." Ino laughed and sat down beside him.

"They're not getting away with decorating. When they get back they are going to get right back to work." Kiba perked up a little bit at that. Hinata walked in and sat on his lap and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He kissed her back and she leaned on his chest. He rapped his arms around her.

"So what else do we have to do?" Hinata asked.

"We have to get the cake here and put it in the right position. We have to put up a few more decorations in here and we have to put out some refreshments. Then we can get ready for the party." Ino chirped. Kiba smiled and Hinata got up. They started to work and were soon finished. The only thing they were waiting for was the...

"Where the hell is that cake? I'm ready to go home and get ready for this party!" Kiba looked out of the door for the millionth time in five minutes.

"I bet that they stopped for bar-be-Que on the way here." Ino said from the couch. She was brushing Sakura's hair into a ponytail.

"There they are!" Kiba ran out the door and soon they hurt a 'OW' coming from Shikamaru.

"Hey guys. What took you so long?" Ino looked at the two boys coming in they just smiled.

"We changed into some different clothes and Choji's mom made us eat some of her cookies." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Right. She **made** you eat some hot cookies." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And you didn't bring us any!" Kiba yelled looking at them.

"We didn't think you would want any." Shikamaru said sitting by Ino and hugging her lightly.

"Okay, Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura, you can go home and get changed. We will finish up here." They walked to the door.

"Okay, thanks." Sakura walked out of the door with Hinata and Kiba right behind her.

"So let's get finish." Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru finished decorating.

- - -

Sasuke looked in the mirror. He looked the same. Same clothes, hair, everything. He didn't care who he impressed. To tell the truth, everyone in Konoha is impressed with him even if he didn't do anything. It disgust him. He didn't want any attention on him. He hated attention. He wanted to just be left alone so he could train, kill Itachi, and see Naruto.

Naruto was the only person he talked to almost. He also talked to the Rookie 9 but not a lot. Naruto was his only true friend. The only one who saw him for him, not Uchiha Sasuke, the only survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. He liked Naruto, a lot. One night he woke up and he had to go take a cold shower. Apparently, all he could remember was seeing Naruto, a bath house, and steam.

Sasuke sighed. He had a real problem and not the kind where you had to take a cold shower or jack off for. The kind where you needed a body, a person. To be more specific, Naruto.

He walked down the cold and quiet stairs of the Uchiha Manner. It was always quiet here but Sasuke wanted to change it. He wanted it to be like it use to. Full of life and love. He was tired of being alone but he didn't know how. He wanted to talk to others but he didn't know what to say.

It was hard enough talking to Naruto without getting a hard on.

- - -

Naruto looked at his shower wall. There was no steam, just cold water run off of him. His body had cooled down quiet a bit but he still had his problem.

He looked down at it and groaned. He didn't know how to get rid of it any more, other to masturbate or something else but he has never done either of them. Masturbating was just nasty (A/N: no offense to anyone who does.). He has never found the 'perfect' someone to do 'it' with. No one has really appealed to him like that. Well not until Sasuke.

Naruto wouldn't mind it right now if Sasuke walked into his apartment and just screwed him senseless. He sighed again. "And this is why you have this problem." He turned and faced the water. It helped a little but he still had a problem. He grabbed his hard on and started to rub it gently. His strokes got faster and faster, harder and harder. Soon he let out a load full of cum.

"S-sasuke." He mumbled and let the water wash off his nasty deed. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel and rapped it around his waist. "Nasty but it works." He chuckled to him self and finished getting ready for Sasuke's party. When he was done he looked into a mirror and nodded to himself.

He was ready for the party.

He walked out of the door and inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. It was a cool night but not cold enough for a jacket. He was in his usual outfit but he was only wearing an orange tank top. He started off in the direction of Ino's house.

Hopefully this party would bring something nice along with it...

---End---

I've noticed that I write a lot of fillers. It helps though. Well please review!

-Silver


	3. Happy Birthday Sasuke

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

- - -Happy Birthday Sasuke- - -

- - -Sasuke's POV- - -

I walked into the house. "Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you could make it!" Sakura smiled at him and took him into the living room. Almost all of Rookie 9 and Team Gai was there. There was only one person missing and it happened to be a certain blonde dobe.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up Uchiha. I thought that you were the anti-social type." Neji smirked. I just glared at him.

"Okay, no fights tonight." Sakura glared at Neji who just shrugged. "Where's Naruto?" Everyone just looked around.

"That's funny." Sakura walked to the door and opened it. The blonde was no where to be found.

"Yeah, Kakashi even beat him this time. Kakashi was even here before Sasuke." Kurenai smiled. Kakashi looked over the edge of his book and smiled under his mask.

"That is a surprise." There was a knock at the door and Sakura answered it. Naruto was standing there holding a small box. He smiled.

"Sorry I took so long but Tsunada-sama wanted to see me and it took me a while." Sakura ushered the stupid dobe in and he put the box down on the table full of presents.

"So, is everyone here now?" TenTen asked. Sakura nodded. "Well then lets get this party started!" She turned on the music and a few people got up and started to dance or talk.

"What did Tsuanda-sama want?" I walked over to Naruto who was standing there smiling.

"She wanted to tell me about a new mission that I have to go on with Ero-sennin. It's going to be a bummer." He sighed. His blonde hair was a little longer and it almost went over his eyes. He was much taller and tanner.

"When are you leaving." We were now outside with a few others.

"In two days. He first has to get here, which will be tomorrow morning, and then rest. I don't think that he will do any 'research' this time." Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah."I looked at him and smirked. "On this mission, what will you be doing." Usually the 'mission' is to go do 'research'.

Naruto looked at him confused. "The usual. Seeing what Orochimaru is up to, train, and help Jiriyia with his. . ." The blonde dobe trailed off and widened his eyes. "Oh crap!" He sigh.

"Yeah, good luck with that dobe." I walked back into the full house to find Kakashi sitting on the couch talking with the other Jounin. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were talking about different things and Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji were talking about techniques and different strategies. Kiba, Shino, and Lee were outside with Akamaru messing around (rather Kiba, Akamaru, and Lee messing around and Shino laughing his ass off in his head). The others were either just sitting there or talking to other people.

"When do we get to eat the cake?" Kiba asked from outside. He was wrestling with Akamaru, who was at this moment winning.

"Here in a few minutes." Sakura yelled from the kitchen getting some more chips and putting them from the bowl. Luckily Choji brought his own stash.

"What about the presents?" Lee asked walking inside. He had a light sweat on him from running so much and getting tackled by a 120-pound dog(1).

"After the cake." The song changed into a techno(2) like thing that a few people got up to dance to.

Sakura came up to me and grabbed my wrist. "The birthday boy should be dancing too." She said over the music.

I just grunted and danced anyway. It was fun I do have to admit. After I returned from Orochimaru's I had lightened up some and smiled lightly toward a few people. They smiled back and just laughed. It was a weird sight for them but it was nice to see.

I looked over to where Naruto was standing. He was staring at me and smiling. I looked back to Sakura and noticed that her and Lee were dancing. I walked back over to him and grabbed his wrist.

"What?" Naruto looked at me with a surprised look. It was a cute look. He looked more like a fox than ever.

"You're going to dance with me." He smiled and let me drag him to the floor and we started to dance. It was a nice beat. Naruto's hips moved perfectly to the beat. His eyes were slightly closed and his hands were slightly in the air. His shirt was raised a little bit over his pants line. I looked down at his tan stomach. I smirked when I saw that he had the lines for an ab pack.

The song ended a little too my liking. Naruto looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks for the dance teme."

"Hn." I smirked and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Neji.

"Okay, time to open presents!" Ino said while turning down the music. Sakura and TenTen dragged me over to an empty chair and I sat down.

"O-okay who's p-present do you want to open f-first?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I don't care." I looked at her and saw her draw a small box from the middle of the pile and gave it to me.

"That's from me and Akamaru." I looked at Kiba and nodded courteously.

I opened the small box and pulled out a small bag of dog treats.

"What can I say? Everyone loves their dog treats." Kiba smirked and a few of them chuckled, including me.

"Okay, the next one if from Shikamaru and his family." Ino said handing me another box. I put down Kiba's.

I tore off the paper and put it in the trash can next to me. It was a box full of kunai's and shurikan's. They had the Uchiha clan imprinted on them and a small pouch to put them in also. "Thanks Shikamaru. I'll need these the kick your ass in a spar one day." Shikamaru nodded and smirked.

"Yeah, you can try but don't be surprised when I win." He sat back and crossed his arms. Sakura handed me the next present.

- - -

There were only two presents left and the only two people I haven't opened a present for were Naruto and Kakashi.

"The next one is from Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said handing him a heavy box with a dark blue paper on it.

"I can only guess what it is." I glared at him and he just shrugged. I took the paper off and opened the box. It had every single book of _Icha Icha Paradise_ that had ever been written. I sighed and looked at him.

He shrugged, "I thought that they would come in hand one day." I just knew that he was smirking under his mask.

"Pervert." I threw a wad of wrapping paper at him. He chuckled and threw it back. Ino sighed and shoved the last present at me. It was wrapped in a red glossy paper and had a black bow on top.

"It's a little cheesy but I thought that you would like it." Naruto said from the door by Akamaru. He was patting the dogs head, who was wagging his head and watching everything that was going on.

"Hn." I took the bow off carefully and then the paper the same way. It was a small box with teme on it. I chuckled and took the lid off of the box. Inside there was a small figurine of a snake, a fox, and a slug. The snake and fox were facing each other looking like they were about the fight. The slug was looking at them and it looked like it had a frown on it's face. A few people gasped. It was just beautiful.

"Naruto did you make it?" Ino asked from behind me.

"Yeah. When you're on the road and there's nothing else to do then you find something to do." He shrugged and smiled a little. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Naruto, how did you make this?"

"I used a little bit of chakra, granite, and dye. It wasn't that hard, except for the carving part. That's were it got complicated." Everyone looked at the figurine with wide eyes.

"That is just so cool. I could never do anything that complicated. It would be so troublesome." Others nodded.

When it got closer to morning everyone finally decided to start going home. "Night Naruto! Night Sasuke! Thanks for coming!" Sakura said from the kitchen. He walked out into the cold night air and looked back for me. We were both carrying some of my presents in small back packs.

"Come on teme! I should be calling you dobe, you're slower than I am!" I just glared at him.

"Shut it dobe." I smirked. We started walking down the quiet streets. Silence was our only companion. When we were near the ramen shop, Naruto looked at me and smiled.

"So how did you like the party? I liked it. Sakura and Ino did a good job." I nodded and shifted the strap from my back pack and sighed.

"I think they did a good job too but I can't wait until I get home and get into my soft bed." Naruto nodded.

"I know what you mean. I dance so much that I think I pulled something." I chuckled. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's good to have you back Sasuke. When you went with Orochimaru I nothing seemed the same." I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you weren't there to back me up on missions. You weren't there to spar with me. All kinds of things like that."

"Well, I missed you too." He smiled to himself.

"It kinda felt like I was missing an important part of my life. I know that was random but it's true." He looked at me. His eyes were shimmering with a happy glow. I nodded and looked at the mansion in front of me. It seemed dark and lonely.

"I know what you mean." He was now looking at the mansion also.

"Do you fell lonely a lot? I mean you have to. You're all by your self in this big house."

"Yeah, I get lonely a lot. It gets on my nerves at how quiet it is in the house." I opened the door and let him in. We took off our shoes and walked into the kitchen. "You can just put that on the table. I give it back to you tomorrow." He put the bag down and was about to head out the door but turned around to look at me.

"I get lonely too." He smiled and turned back around.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He was about to put his shoes up. 'Uchiha hurry up!' He mussed.

"Do you want to stay here tonight. I mean, you have to walk all he way home," He walked back over to where I was standing, "and it is pretty late, so I was thinking," he's right in front of me, "that you could stay here for a little while?" He was smiling at me and nodded.

"I'd love that Sasuke." He mumbled.

- - -End- - -

(1) If I got his weight wrong then just tell me and I'll correct it. It's when Akamaru's older.

(2)I'm not sure what kind of music they have so I just put this one here.

I hope you liked it. I want to know which couples you want in this story so just put it in a review and I'll see what I can do. I hope that I didn't get any of you confused. I had lots of fun with the few presents I told you about and the comments that Sasuke received. Well I have to get going. See Ya! -Silver


End file.
